


A Plastic Bracelet and Forgiveness

by volatile_hearts



Series: Eclectic Tastes Indeed [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatile_hearts/pseuds/volatile_hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt broken and guilty. But mostly he felt guilty. Beautiful blue skies without a cloud in sight. Sitting on a park bench watching children play, he felt he didn't deserve it.</p><p>[2). Angst, 7 - Dean Winchester]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plastic Bracelet and Forgiveness

He felt broken and guilty. But mostly he felt guilty. Beautiful blue skies without a cloud in sight. Sitting on a park bench watching children play, he felt he didn't deserve it.

He had cut into human souls on the rack. They may not have been innocent but he was supposed to be better than this. Anyone who tortured, sliced, and burned souls shouldn't be able to feel the sunshine or - if Dean was some sappy sentimentalist - the musical sound of kids laughing.

So wrapped up in his pain and doubt he didn't notice the little girl approach him. She had skin the color of hot cocoa, hair pulled into three ponytail braids that bounced when she walked, and the sweetest brown eyes that had ever existed.

"Hey, mister, are you okay?"

Dean looked up and they sized each other up, him in his heavy leather jacket and steel-toed boots, her in her powder blue overalls and yellow rain boots.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he finally replied.

"My momma says 'fine' stands for freaked-out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional."

He paused to blink at her, and was about to say something when she continued right on past him.

" 'Sides, you don't look fine. You look sad." She looked down at him with compassionate eyes. He looked away, pretty sure that if he kept eye contact he would break down crying. Not exactly something we could get away with in public. He felt a feather light touch on his hand and saw a small hand there.

The little girl spoke up, "It's okay to be sad."

Dean cleared his throat. "You should leave. I'm a bad person."

"Why?" she said, unmoving, "You don't look like a bad person."

A choked laugh escaped, "I've done bad things, kid."

She pulled her hand back. "Oh."

Dean expected her to run back to her mom, but instead she just stood there staring at the ground, her eyebrows furrowed. Dean watched captivated as she nodded her head, coming to a decision and removing one of the colorful bracelets from her wrist. Then, she picked up his hand and carefully placed the plastic beaded bracelet in his palm.

"Well, I forgive you," she explained as she gently curled his fingers around it, "that way you don't have to be so sad anymore."

A woman called across the playground, "Lindsey!"

"I gotta go," the little girl said, "But I hope you don't feel so sad."

And with that she turned and ran back to her mom. Dean watched her go, before slipping the bracelet reverently into his inner jacket pocket. Even if he couldn't forgive himself, at least one little girl did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is S4 Dean, btw, fresh outta hell.


End file.
